


Plant Lord

by Bfly1225



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff about Fire Lord Zuko, Zuko adopts plants, i wanted to write a very short fic about a dumb little headcanon, plant dad zuko is best zuko, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bfly1225/pseuds/Bfly1225
Summary: Uncle had gotten him a gift.A small . . . green, gift.It was a plant. Some kind of cactus, Zuko was pretty sure. So it would be hard to kill.
Relationships: zuko x plants
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Plant Lord

Uncle had gotten him a gift. 

A small . . . green, gift. 

It was a plant. Some kind of cactus, Zuko was pretty sure. So it would be hard to kill. 

“For your new chambers, Fire Lord Zuko! I am sure they could use a little _life._ ” The tea shop owner proclaimed. 

He wasn’t wrong. 

The chambers had reminded him too much of his Father, at first. Extravagant but somehow sparse. He’d had a particularly sympathetic designer (she looked familiar- probably an apprentice of the old royal decorator? He was sure they had talked at some point when he was younger) go in and make it. . . less open. More like a home. 

She’d definitely gotten the point across- suddenly there were shelves for scrolls and decorations, extra chairs, little tables and footstools and even a very nice wooden pai sho set. She’d even gotten her hands on some paintings of him and Aang, and left blank frames with notes in neat, efficient script telling him the dimensions and to give her a shout if he found a piece he wanted put there. 

It was lonely, now, but not because it was empty and vast. It was, as the decorator had said, comfortably cluttered. It was just. . . he was so busy all of the time, and so it sometimes felt like returning to somebody else’s home sometimes. It was the size of a small apartment and flooded with sun- As Fire Lord was supposed to be the will of Agni, his chambers had lots of windows for the sun to flow through- and always just warm enough. 

And now here he was, sitting on his bed and staring at the tiny plant. 

“How do I even keep you alive??” He intoned, staring at it. He pushed back a strand of hair that had slipped from behind his good ear. 

He then realized he could ask one of the gardeners. He stood, grabbing the pot, and wandered out to the gardens. 

“Ah! Fire Lord!” A gardener bowed deeply, and it took Zuko a solid moment to remember that he had so _say something_ before people came up to talk to him. 

“Uh. . . hi. Could I ask you some plant-related questions?” 

The man straightened up. He was older, maybe middle aged? He had a kind, round face, used to smiling. Which it began to. 

“Of course, your lordship. Ask away!” 

Well, it was a couple months after Zuko got his first plant. 

And uh. . . his room was slowly turning green, he was pretty sure. 

Of course, there were some more colorful plants, but not all of them flowered all at once. So it was turning _green._

But he couldn’t help it! Everyone brought him plants now! And Kenko was an excellent teacher as far as plants went, and now he was the Keeper Of Plants. Whenever somebody had a question about a plant, they sent it to him. 

He didn’t mind that much, of course. More letters and visits for him, but. . . 

Now his day had a Schedule, part of which was Fire Lord centric, and the other part was Plant Dad centric. 

He honestly valued his Plant Dad position more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Zuko needs plant friends, stat.


End file.
